Raising Taylor
by Lady Morgan of Sealand
Summary: After the disappearance of his girlfriend, Mater is left to care for his daughter as a single father. But he knows that Radiator Springs is the perfect place to raise his daughter. Eventual Malley
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, welcome to my SECOND humanized Cars Story (not including one-shots)! I hope you all will enjoy this as much as I will enjoy writing this! This is all based around Mater's daughter, (as you can see from above, Holley is not the mother) Taylor Florence Mater.**

**This is set about six months before Cars 2 starts.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters, those are property of The Disney Company. I do own Mildred, Naya, Harriet, Hayley, Harvey, and Taylor and that's about it.**

**Words: 1,704**

* * *

It was the day that the forty year old Mater thought, and hoped, would never come. The day that his little girl, Taylor, was to get married.

If he were to be honest, he didn't want it to happen. She was his little girl. The little girl he raised on his own with the help of her grandparents. The little girl who kept him sane after the death of his parents. The little girl who stood in front of him, clad in a wedding dress. His little girl who was getting married that day.

After Taylor's birth, his girlfriend, Mildred Rivera, had vanished, leaving a note behind on how the eighteen year old girl was not ready for the responsibility of Motherhood.

But the nineteen year old Mater knew he wouldn't have to raise her alone. He had Flo and Ramone, Mildred's parents. He had Harper Hornet, who had just given birth to her and Doc's youngest son, Hudson, who was also the person that Taylor was marrying.

Harper was a big help to Mater, who struggled to adapt to Parenthood. She taught him how to change Taylor's diaper, how to hold her. She taught him how to tie her hair in a pony tail after Mater epically failed on his first try when she was four. She even gave Mater all of Hermione's, her daughter, clothes that she had outgrown.

"Daddy?" Came the soft, southern bell voice of Taylor. Mater snapped out of his daze and looked at his daughter. Her waist length, curly, dark brown hair was in a French braid that was twisted around the back of her neck in an elegant bun. Flo was behind her, tying the bow that hugged her waist, being careful of the slight bump that was still barely visible. Her bright blue eyes were shinning as she stared at her father.

Mater was proud of his daughter. Even though she had gotten pregnant at the age of twenty-two. She didn't try to live in denial that she was pregnant. She knew what it was like. Having a single father raise her. Not knowing anything about her mother except for a few old photos she had found of her in her grandparents attic and the diary that her mother had kept when she was pregnant.

"Yer look so purrty, Taylor." Mater said as he gave his daughter a careful hug.

"Thanks, daddy." Taylor said as she kissed her fathers cheek and placed a hand at her small bump.

There was a knock at the door, "Come in!" Taylor called out, and Sally entered the bridal room.

"Don't you look beautiful!" Said the twenty-seven year old. Sally was clad in a cyan dress that was cut off at the knee that slanted to the mid thigh. Her long midnight hair was curled down the small of her back.

"I can't wait till I get officially married." She sighed as she walked over to her friend and gave her a hug.

"Just you wait, Miss Sally, one day yous and McQueen are finally gonna be officially hitched." Mater said with a chuckle.

"The private investigator still haven't found him?" Taylor asked her. Sally and Lightning were supposed to be married two years ago, but the FBI had come in during the wedding and Sally and Lightning were told that Sally was already married.

Per Taylor's suggestion, they ran off, telling everyone to enjoy the reception and they headed off to their honeymoon. During the two weeks they were away, the press had a field day with the story.

When they got back, the towns folk referred to them as husband and wife regardless of what the United States of America and Fiji said.

Sally shook her head, "She's doing the best she can. But she did find his last address and is heading down there tomorrow to try to track him down some more."

"We'll that's good. I just hope I can still fit into my bridesmaid dress by thin." Taylor said as the two girls giggled.

"There." Flo said as she fastened a hair clip in her granddaughters hair. It was the same one that Flo had used when she had gotten married to Ramone.

It was made of silver and had sapphires decorating around the end. She wore it as something blue and something old. She wore a pair of white pearl earrings that was borrowed from Sally.

For something new, she had a new pair of shoes on. Being the tomboy that she was, she argued against her grandmother about the topic of her having to wear heels on her wedding day, especially while he was six weeks pregnant. They finally decided on flat, white shoes with a half inch heel.

Taylor looked at her self in the mirror and spun, the dress flowing out around her as she twirled. "It's beautiful." She said, "Thanks, grandma." She said as she gave her grandmother a hug.

"You're welcome, honey." Flo replied as her granddaughter pulled away.

"Are we all set?" Came the voice of Naya, (pronounced Nigh- (like High) A) Flo's other daughter. She was clad in a red dress, her midnight hair hung in ringlets that stopped at her back.

"Yup." Flo said as she stood next to Mater.

"Well, don't you look beautiful." Naya said as she approached her niece and gave her a hug.

"Thanks, Titi Naya." Taylor replied. (I'm Hispanic and when referring to an aunt, I use Titi, a great aunt would be Tia.)

"I guess it's time." Mater said.

Taylor gave a nod and Flo, Sally, and Naya left the room, leaving Mater and Taylor by themselves.

Taylor approached her father and put her hands at his tie. It had come undone somehow during the course of time that Taylor took getting ready.

"You didn't have to wear a tie, Daddy." Taylor said as she pulled the tie down to secure it. "You could have just worn your overalls with a white shirt."

"It's your weddin' day, Tay. I wanted to do it right." He said before chuckling, "Day Tay. That's funny right dere."

Taylor chuckled and shook her head at her father as she took his arm and the two walked out of the room and towards the door. Upon arriving, Sally gave the signal to the twenty-four year old Red, who was at the organ, to play the wedding march.

As the music played, the flower girl, Hayley Hornet, daughter of Harry and Harriet Hornet, walked down the isle, disposing of the lily petals as she walked towards the alter. Behind her was the Ring Bearer, Harvey Hornet, Hayley's brother.

Next was the maid of honor, which was Sally, accompanied by the best man, Lightning. If it wasn't for Lightning having talked to Hudson when he returned to Radiator Springs after having no contact with his father for almost a decade, Hudson as well as Harry, were able to reestablish their relationship right before Doc had died.

After them was Mater and Taylor. Taylor took a deep breath before she took the footstep that led to the opening of the isle. The wedding was held outside along the stretch of mother road. Taylor looked ahead to see Hudson standing with his hands clasped behind him. The towns folk and guests were seated on the sidewalk, Taylor's family on the left, Hudson's on the right.

Once they reached the end, Sheriff took his place in the front. Mater gave Hudson Taylor's hands and whispered, "You best take care of my little girl." He said, before taking his seat.

Taylor saw Hudson's gaze drift over to the two empty seats where his parents would have sat. Taylor gave his hands a squeeze and smiled, which he returned.

After they exchanged their vows and kissed, it was off to Flo's Cafe for the reception. As Taylor hugged her father, she saw a figure standing behind a cone at the Cozy Cone. Taylor's eyes widened and her body tensed as she recognized the figure.

Mater, who felt his daughter's muscles tighten, turned around and saw the figure.

It was a women with curly ebony hair and piercing blue eyes. The same blue as Taylor's. The same blue as Ramone's.

"Daddy..." Taylor said as her father let her go.

"Stay here, Taylor." He said. Taylor raised an eyebrow but before she could reply, Mater took off running towards the women, who quickly darted away from Mater.

"McQueen!" Mater yelled over his shoulder to his best friend. The twenty-five year old Lightning took a quick glance and quickly ran after his best friend, quickly catching up to him.

"Taylor." Hudson said, placing his hands on his wife's shoulders, his voice laced with concern and worry.

"Sweetie?" Flo said, as she saw Mater and Lightning run towards the cone. "What's wrong?"

"I just saw my mom." Taylor whispered, letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

* * *

**Well there you go folks! Drama, right? What do you think will happen in the next chapter? I know it's moving kinda slow right now. But I just want to establish some things first then we'll head back in time to December 21, 1989, which is when Taylor was born and it will progress with longer chapters. I'm thinking that each chapter will be anywhere from 2 weeks to a month.**

**Oh, anyone catch the Glee reference in this chapter?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we are folks! The Second chapter of Raising Taylor. I'm sure you are all wondering what happened when Mater and Light ran after Mildred? Well, too bad. You won't find out until the end of this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters that are the property of The Disney Company and Pixar Animation Studios. I simply own this plot line.**

**Words: 2,206**

* * *

December 21, 1989, was by far the greatest day of the 19 year old Mater's life.

He was sitting in the hospital room, holding his baby girl. He and Mildred had yet to settle on a name, having been bickering over the name Madison, the name Mildred wanted, and Bailey, which was chosen by Mater.

He cooed down at his daughter as she gurgled incoherently. She was perfect in Mater's eyes. She had the brightest sapphire blue eyes and a tuff of dark brown hair. She had super chubby cheeks and a beautiful round belly that Mater loved to tickle. She was born 8 pounds 8 ounces and 23 and half inches long at 9:00 last night. Mater looked up at the clock, which read that it was 6:00 pm of December 22. Mater looked down at his little 'Christmas Miracle' for when she was born it began to snow outside, shocking most of the townsfolk.

"How's the new father?" Came the voice of Flo as she, Ramone, and Mildred's elder sister, Naya, walked into the room, snapping Mater out of his trance as Mildred's parents walked in. Mater's parents, Tiln and Taylor, had visited earlier that day to visit their new granddaughter.

Mater looked up at them and smiled before looking back at his daughter.

"Baby got your tongue?" Naya asked as she let out a chuckle as she sat down next to Mater, her chin resting, more like digging, into his shoulder as she stared at her niece. Naya had dark brown hair that curled slightly in the high ponytail that she kept it in, her eyes were a deep melted dark chocolate brown color.

"Okay, Tiln, hand her over. I think she wants her Titi Naya to get a chance to hold her." Naya said, holding out her arms. Mater rolled his eyes but slowly placed the baby in her arms.

Naya bounced her and cooed. "Hi, sweetie. I'm your Titi Naya." She said, smiling as talked. The little girl giggled as she let out a loud fart.

Mater and the two adults burst out laughing as Naya scrunched up her nose. "Now that wasn't very nice, sweetie." she scolded once the smell had passed.

"You two still haven't decided on a name?" Flo asked Mater as she took her granddaughter from Naya.

"Nope, we's still arguin' over Bailey an' Madison." Mater replied.

"Well, I think she looks more like a Bailey than a Madison." Naya spoke.

"Sure, take his side, sis." Came the soft voice of Mildred, who had just woken up from her nap.

Flo walked over to her daughter and smoothed out her black curly hair, "How you feelin' hunny?" She asked as Mildred stretched out her hands to hold her daughter.

"Better." Mildred replied as she looked at her daughter.

"How is everyone tonight?" The question came from Harper Hornet, Doc's wife, as she walked into the room.

Harper had curly strawberry blonde hair that hung in soft ringlets around her face. She still had her pregnancy belly after having given birth to her second son, Hudson, five months ago.

She received multiple answers as she walked over to Mildred and smiled. "Look at that little girl." She said as she smiled up at her, "She's so pretty."

"Just like her mama." Mater said with a smile.

"You guys still haven't picked out a name?" Harper asked with a shake of her head. "Well, you guys have three days to decide on a name or the State of Arizona will put it as Infant." She said, "And I don't think you want that pretty little girl to have such an ugly name." Harper said as the two new parents shook their head.

"When can I go home?" Mildred asked as Mater took the baby out of her mother's hands.

"That's just why I came down." Harper said, "You're all cleared to go."

"Thank you!" Mildred said, shouting in relief. She hated being cooped up in a hospital bed.

* * *

With Mildred changed into her normal clothes and the baby was strapped into the carseat of Mater's truck, the two new parents headed out into the quiet streets of Radiator Springs. The town still held a bit of life, mainly old people who much rather travel down Route 66 than on the interstate. It was quieter and there was hardly any other people or traffic.

Their was a light snowfall that covered the ground and most cars were parked outside of Flo's with their occupants enjoying the warmth of the building.

Mater smiled at Mildred as they continued to drive towards Mater's house. He checked his mirror and saw a sleeping Bailey or Madison or whatever her name will be.

Even though as of now we KNOW her name is Taylor...can I just call her Taylor? I keep running out of things to say instead of Taylor without sounding like a total creep or a kidnapper.

Three minutes later, they pulled up in the drive way of the Mater house, Mildred's car was covered in a thin layer of snow. It was a large, two story country house complete with a white picket fence. "I'll get her, youse just get inside an' get warm." He said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

He walked out and after making sure the blanket was wrapped around her so that she wouldn't get hit with the cold winter breeze, he made his way to the front door, Mildred holding it open so that he could get inside.

"Ma, Pop, we're home." Mater called out as he entered the living room.

"In the kitchen, dear." Came the reply from Taylor, Mater's mother. "Let me see that beautiful grandbaby of mine." She called out as Mater walked into the kitchen that was accessible from the living room.

"There she is!" She said as she looked down upon the slumbering infant. "You two need to pick out a name." Taylor scolded the two teenagers as her husband walked in. Taylor had dark brown hair and light brown skin and dark blue eyes. Tiln had hazel eyes and salt and pepper hair. He chuckled at what his wife said.

"We know, ma." Mater said.

"You two should head to bed, your gonna need your sleep when that baby starts crying in the middle of the night cuz she's hungry." Tiln said as he walked into the living room to relax.

"Yea, Pop." Mater replied as she started to fuss a bit. Mater reached into the bag and pulled out a pacifier and putting it in her mouth since she had just had a bottle before they left the hospital.

"I'm gonna put her in her room." He said as he walked up the stairs, passing his parents room and then finally reaching the baby's room. He walked in and carefully placed her in her crib. Most of the furniture was from when Naya and Mildred were babies, since Flo refused to have her granddaughter sleep in a masculine type nursery.

Once Mater had placed his daughter in her crib he walked into his room, Mildred was already lying on her side of the bed. She smiled as Mater put on his pajamas and climbed in next to her.

"Ellison?" She said after a while.

"Nah." Mater said a he thought, "Katherine?"

"She does not look like a Katherine." Mildred replied.

"Meredith?" Mater asked.

"Sounds like something she would name her daughter." Mildred replied.** (You see what I did there, Mere. Haha, there Mere, that's funny right dere! Hahaha there Mere dere! Lolzzzzzz hahaha I'm dying over here! OMG! Hahahahahaha)**

"Really?" Mater asked with a raised eyebrow as Mildred nodded her head. "Hmmm...Pepper?" He suggested.

"She's not a ginger, Mater." Mildred said. "Marley?" She suggested.

"Hmmm.." Mater said, "Marley... Marley Mildred Mater" The name rolling of his tongue. "It's a maybe." He said as Mildred grinned in triumph. "Nelly?" He asked.

"Nelly Mildred Mater." Mildred said as she reached for her notepad the was next to her and begin to add to the list of names. "I like it. So we're stuck on Madison and Marley for me, and Bailey and Nelly for you." She said, looking down at the paper that had more crossed out words than there were readable ones.

"We'll ask everyone in the morning on what they think." Mater said as he turned off the light next to him.

Mildred said not a word but nodded her head.

* * *

Mildred waiting until she head the door to Mater's parents click shut before silently hoisting herself out of bed, her normal clothes on her body.

She slowly laced her shoes and grabbed the final bag of her stuff. She folded the note for Mater and placed it on her pillow.

As she opened the door, Mater mumbled, "Where yer goin, Mil?" He asked.

Mildred hesitated before replying, "I just have to go feed the baby." She said, it had been four hours since the last feeding, which was when she was at the hospital.

Mater nodded his head before falling back to sleep.

Mildred let out a sigh, she knew she had to feed the baby one last time.

She opened the door to her room where she was already starting to fuss.

"Shhh." She said as she picked her up and sitting on the rocking chair. She tried for a few minutes to get her to latch on so that she could feed her. The little girl never could get the hang on how to suckle.

Finally she caught on and Mildred began to feed her. After 20 minutes, Mildred burped her and place her back in her crib.

She went to her bag and took out a few sheets of paper. She folded them before walking to the closest. She reached up and grabbed a box that was on top. With a small smile, she placed the letter inside the box that held other items that she wanted to give to her daughter, including he guitar.

Not wanting to take any longer than she needed to take, Mildred grabbed the bag and walked out of the room, down the stairs, and out the door, making a bee line for her car.

She slowly started it up before pulling out and heading off. Going to California, where she had been accepted to college on a scholarship. She was gonna do something with her life.

* * *

Mater woke up that morning with a grin. Today was the day that he and Mildred would finalize on a name. He looked next to him, expecting to find her sleeping, but only found a folded up piece of paper.

Mater slowly reached for it and read the letter.

_Dear Mater,_

_I don't know what to say really. But I'm just not ready to be a mother. I have my whole life ahead of me. By the time you read this I'll be on my way to California to go to college. I'm not sure what I'll do once I get there, but I'm going on a music scholarship._

_I thought that I could, but I just can't, Mater. I hope you'll take great care of Bailey or Nelly, or whatever you decide to name our...your daughter. I really am sorry._

_Good luck,_

_Mildred Rivera_

Maters eyes were wide as he stared at the paper. He couldn't believe that Mildred had left him alone to raise their daughter. It didn't make sense. When she was pregnant she was so eager to become a mother. What made her change her mind?

Mater rose up from his bed and walked to his daughters room. As he peered into the crib, he was met with the smile of his daughter. He smiled as he picked her up and cradled her. "I will never leave you." Mater said, "And I will never let you go..." He whispered, and he discovered the perfect name for his daughter. "Never, Taylor Florence Mater." He said, naming her after the two people he knew would help him the most in the upcoming years.

Now was the most difficult part, explaining Mildred's leaving to all of the towns folks, including her family.

"Don't worry," he whispered again to Taylor, "We'll figure it out." He said as she gave a giggle.

* * *

**So who cried!? Mere, I hope your extremely depressed! Payback for all those chapters in which you made me hate you!**

** Did anyone catch the Nemo reference?**

**Please review!**

**Things Happen For A Reason,**

**Iron Morgan**


End file.
